Never Closer
by HeadBoyProngs
Summary: Set six months after the events of Threads. Jacob Carter used his last days to bring his daughter the happiness he wanted for her. This is the aftermath of that dying wish.


Never Closer

Jack O'Neill lightly touched the ribbons adorning his Dress Uniform. His starched white shirt felt constricting, he much preferred the comfort of his BDUs. For her he would make an exception to his personal rule against a Dress Uniform for anything other than official events.

Jack knew that people didn't always take him seriously, but that was what gave him a tactical advantage during missions and diplomatic negotiations. There were very few people that knew the wit, sarcasm, and irreverence were for show. He didn't show his true colors for just anyone and she was the one person that he let his guard down for.

He checked his appearance in the mirror one more time after putting his jacket on and exited his office one last time to take his position at the front of the room. Some of the more traditional officers would have preferred this ceremony take place at the Cadet Chapel at the Air Force Academy, but that wasn't them at all. So, Jack found himself standing in front of the Stargate instead of at an altar.

The music began to play and Jack fidgeted nervously and tugged at his shirt cuffs and tie. Daniel Jackson placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Teal'c nodded at him in a way that was oddly calming and reassuring. All his nerves vanished when his saw his bride walking towards him. She said that she didn't want to be given-away like she was someone's property so she walked alone. It seemed to Jack like an hour had gone by before she finally reached him, but it was just seconds.

"I was starting to think you would never get up here," he said flashing her a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Sir," she said poking him in the chest.

"Again with the Sir? I think you can safely call me Jack now, we are getting married."

"Old habits," she responded blushing slightly.

Daniel cleared his throat and the pair quickly turned to face him. "If I may?" he asked, smiling at that exchange.

"Go right ahead Danny boy," Jack said, taking her hand.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate a union that has been eight years in the making." The crowd of SGC and Atlantis personnel chuckled. "The bride and groom, in true fashion, have important work to get back to so I will cut the pleasantries and get right to the good parts. Sam and Jack have written their own vows; the bride will go first."

Sam took a deep breath and looked into Jack's eyes as she said, "Jack O'Neill you are my soul mate and my better half. You remind me to relax and not work so hard. The adventures we have shared have nothing on this new one though. Before his died, my father told me that rules and regulations should not keep us apart. He wanted me to be happy. You are the man who makes me happy Jack. Dad's final act was asking the president to allow us to marry. I have never been happier than I have been these past 6 months. And while you are off to Washington and I off to explore new worlds, I know we will never be closer. I love you Jack and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jack wanted to kiss her right then but he managed to keep his composure as Daniel turned towards him, "Go ahead Jack."

"Samanatha Carter, you are my soul mate and I am a much better person for having known you. The first time we met in the briefing room I knew my life was forever changed. I loved you from that very moment. You filled a hole in my heart that I didn't realize I had. Sam, you are intelligent, beautiful and the strongest person I have ever met. I promise to be your partner in all things and to support you in whatever you do. I may be going off to Washington, but I promise to never stop thinking of you. Our hearts are one even though our bodies are separate. I love you Sam, that will never change."

Sam had to fight back tears as Jack finished reciting his vows. He could be touching when not hiding behind humor. Teal'c, usually very stoic, had watery eyes. Daniel had to blow his nose before continuing.

Jack and Sam exchanged rings, both engraved with 'always' and the symbol for Earth. The Stargate was what brought them together and what bound them together now and forever.

Jack couldn't stop smiling as Daniel finally declared them Man and Wife. Their first kiss was sweet and tender, full of eight years of emotion. Jack decided to lighten the mood and he dipped his bride into a deep kiss that reminded him of their kiss during the time loop.

"I love you Mrs. O'Neill," Jack whispered to Sam as he lifted her back to a standing position.

"And I love you Mr. Carter," Sam teased while she rubbed her hands down his arms.

Daniel startled them out of their moment by saying, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

The assembled crowd grinned and applauded the happy couple as they made their way down the ramp and out of the gate room.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," Jack said to Sam as the doors closed behind them. He pulled her in for another kiss which they only broke when they needed oxygen. Jack led her through the SGC, stopping to turn and kiss her every few feet. They finally stopped outside of their quarters. Jack opened the door and started to lean down in order to pick her up.

"Jack, we have a room full of guests waiting on us, we can't do this now," she said gesturing towards the bed.

"Relax honey, I told Daniel and Teal'c to get the party started and to cover for us as we change into something a bit more comfortable," Jack said as he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his jacket. "You know how much I hate wearing my dress uniform."

"Did I say you could take that off yet, Airman?" Sam asked as she pushed Jack into the room, her eyes dancing as she gave him a very Jack-like smirk.

The party continued on below them as Daniel and Teal'c did their best to distract the guests from realizing the bride and groom never actually made it to their own reception. It was going to be business as usual come morning and Sam and Jack deserved every moment together before reality set in.

Reality did again rear its ugly head in the morning, Jack left for Washington, D.C. to take over for General Hammond as the head of the Department of Homeworld Security. Sam was scheduled to go off world with SG-1. Their final goodbyes were brief and professional; all was said and done the night before. They had never felt closer to one another despite the impending distance. Jack finally got his Sam and Sam finally won her Jack.


End file.
